1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and an apparatus for accommodating goods in a container, and in particular, for accommodating box-shaped goods in containers at goods distribution centers or the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the prior art, a goods accommodation method as shown in FIG. 20A is used, in which box-shaped goods 2 are accommodated in a container 1. In this method, the container 1 is set such that its opening is directed horizontally, and goods 2 are stacked on a stacking table 3 such that the container sides facing the opening of the container are aligned with each other. Then, the goods 2 are pushed with a pusher plate 4 into the container 1, and the container 1 is turned up such that its opening is directed upward.
In the prior art, however, when the goods 2 are pushed by the pusher plate 4 into the container 1, they are stopped at a position near the opening of the container 1. Therefore, when the container 1 is turned up, the goods 2 in the upper stage may fall as illustrated in FIG. 20A and may be crushed, or the state of the stack may be deformed.